


Hunger

by iamtheletter13



Category: Death Note: Another Note, South Park
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Canonical Character Death, Dubious Consent, Human Trafficking, Immortality, M/M, Master/Slave, Self-Mutilation, Vore [Kinda]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheletter13/pseuds/iamtheletter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyond uses Kenny as livestock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible. I don't know what got into me, really. It just gets worse from here...  
> I'm writing this under the assumption that, because Beyond has the Shinigami eyes, he can remember Kenny's death. The plot would fall apart without it, so... don't toss South Park canon at me maliciously, please.

Kenny moved to Los Angeles to try and start anew. He was suckered into the meth business - after all, it was in his blood. Meth was very good friends with prostitution, and after two years of getting nowhere, Kenny supposed it wouldn't be too hard to find a good regular, that it would be easy, on-the-side money.  
Beyond moved to Los Angeles to find himself. He never thought that he would find a monster, but it was only fair; intelligence came with a price. Beef wasn't pleasant to eat, chicken came from a disgusting fowl, and pork wasn't consumed by a massive population for nothing, so Beyond switched to fish, tried to eat well.  
Then he found Kenny. He was attractive in the rough kind of way, the only person he had ever seen - other than himself - without numbers above his head, and Beyond was intrigued before he was infatuated. There was a short exchange between them, stating that Kenny could live with him in his nice little apartment rent-free, that he had a good job and wanted to give Kenny a better life. Kenny was too smart to believe his lies, but he was too hungry to say no, and they had a meatless meal at the table with quiet tension.  
It took a month for Beyond to work up the courage to nail Kenny to the wall by his joints and slice slabs of meat from him like a screaming rotisserie. He had been nervous because he couldn't tell if he would live or not, going to the extremes to make sure he couldn't get away. Kenny died a little less than halfway through. Death told him in the Nothing that he had died of shock, not blood loss.  
Kenny didn't wake up in the homeless shelter he expected to wake up in. The bed was warm and familiar and smelled like love and terror, the blond rolling onto his side, startled by the smell of real meat being cooked, the hiss of it in a pan. He thought the night before, his murder, was just a dream - Kenny had then often, usually about the people he was closest to - so he wasn't alarmed, dragging himself into the kitchen and smiling sheepishly at Beyond. The raven-haired man was wearing his apron, black hair smoothed down, eyes smiling even though his lips were a straight line.  
"Would you like a pork chop?" He asked idly.  
"I know it's not really breakfast food, but I need more skills before I can make sausage from scratch." Beyond said easily, Kenny grinning and taking a seat at the raised breakfast bar, the smell making his stomach growl.  
The plate was set in front of him, beautifully crafted; a thinly-sliced pork chop over polenta, with a sunny-side-up egg to garnish. It melted into one lovely flavor when he tried it all together, smiling with childish glee and a full mouth at his keeper, who was watching him intensely. Beyond's eyes could have stabbed through him if Kenny hadn't been used to his unbroken gaze.  
"What? Want a picture?" To emphasize his point, the blond brought a piece of meat to his mouth and held it there, gauging Beyond's reaction, watching as his breath hitched in anticipation.  
"Is this some kind of kink?" The younger male asked, trying to act lurid as he slid the food past his lips, chewing slowly. It was easy to pretend he was enjoying it when Beyond's cooking was so wonderful.   
"I'll ask the girls if they want to have a dinner party tonight." He laughed, still not managing a word out of Beyond. He tilted his head in inquiry, taking another bite and moaning with over-exaggerated bliss, like it was the most delicious thing in the world, and Beyond shuddered. It was a stronger reaction than he usually got from his master, who was straight-faced and stern throughout their intimacy. Kenny was pretty sure Beyond was a sociopath.  
There was a long, tense silence, Beyond clicking off the stove and setting his own plate down, a mirror of Kenny’s already half-eaten meal. He sat, unfolded his napkin and set it on his lap, then took a bite, his expression that of knowing glee. He swallowed and slowly sorted the food onto his fork, a gentle intake of breath signaling his intent to speak.  
"You died last night." Beyond said. There was no way to forget, the murderer having watched the light leave his eyes, felt his pulse stop. Kenny gawked up at Beyond, the vague memories of being butchered returning with painful force.  
"You killed me." Kenny croaked, shaking. A horrible realization fell over him.  
"This... oh God, this... this is me, isn't it?" He pushed the plate away from him on the table, feeling the burn of acid in the back of his throat. He had never been so repulsed in his life.  
"That means I can kill you again, doesn’t it?" Beyond ignored Kenny's comment, standing and calmly rounding the table.  
"I will make you mine." He bent over at the hips, voice hot with its usual strength, the way it rang rushing through the blonde's body like opium, like thrill because of danger with no real risk. His body was fighting his brain and winning.   
"And you'll let me. Finish your breakfast." Beyond returned to his seat.


End file.
